Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 is a 2010 superhero adventure film directed by James Calvin and the first of two films based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. It is the seventh installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. It is Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. In the film, it follows Danny and his two best friends Rebecca and Alec goes on their journey to get three remaining objects to destroy the Final Rush and defeat Dr. Catwoman once and for all. The story follows three young heroes in their seventh year as superheroes hunting for three powerful objects that can destroy Catwoman's The Final Rush. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, and Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie as Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry, his best friends and teammates. It is a sequel to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' and was followed by a concluding film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. Principal photography for both parts was completed on June 25, 2010. Part 1 was released in 2D and IMAX formats on November 12, 2010.1 Part 1 of the film has broken several of box office for it's own franchise especially becoming the biggest opening ever for them grossing $129 million, which was the biggest opening for a film of 2010. In total with $967 million worldwide, it became the third highest-grossing film of 2010 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland], which also places as the 16th highest-grossing films of all-time. It was the second highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date. The film received two nominations at the 83rd Academy Awards including Best Visual Effects and Best Art Direction. Released on DVD in 2011, in its first weekend, it was the biggest DVD debut (in both unit sold and sales revenues) so far. So far, it was the second top-selling DVD in unit solds of 2011 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1] and top-selling DVD in sales revenues of 2011 so far since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled]. Plot :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush#Plot Dr. Catwoman's grandfather Peter White talks to the people of Cincinnati about her grandaughter will remain protected by Jane Hoop Elementary and wanted them to stay in Cincinnati as soon as Catwoman must be stopped. At Catwoman's meeting, Catgirl attacked, murdered and killed High school graduate Luke and translated him to his evil souls, as they have gave him a mission to destroy Jane Hoop Elementary. After waking up from a nightmare, Danny read a letter from his parents that it's time for him to return back to the Base to protect the world from demestration. Before he manage to return, his brother Robert manage to let his friends and SWAT teammate to go there saftey with Goldenman by using their invisbilit to become Danny, as he and the other fight back Catwoman and the army. The superheroes battle against the supervillains in the sky, until the battle flight came to a stop as Danny feels weak after having a vision of his family going to die as their powerful forcefield megaboard gets destroyed. She eventually failed to kill him as she accidentally drops the Magic Ball, but it mysteriously disappeared, leaving Danny arriving back to the Base safe. After the battle, Cory was injured and Robert was killed during a battle. After Blaze and Martha explains the trio where they should find three remaining objects and keeping it a secret from Catwoman, Danny, and his friends Rebecca and Alec are being intereviewed by Peter White about Catwoman raping her parents and grandparents when she was 7 years old, withing her grandfather has survived from being murdered. They later went back in time to find the information about the murder of Janet Kingston, which Catwoman reveals to Danny two years ago. It also reports that Janet and Catwoman are best friends since elementary school, making Catwoman as Alice's godmother. After that, they found Luke and attacked him. He also knows their secret of their journey. Alec rescues Heather from the building fire and begins flirting with him. Danny's cousin Naudia is hearted with jealousy. After rescuing her again from being attacked from a dragon and fell in the ocean and drowning, Heather kiss him causing his relationship between him and Naudia to end. Realizing that Danny and Rebecca no longer cares about their relationship, he furiously abandons them for his expression for how much he loves Naudia. Catgirl than releases The Final Rush and is outcreating newborn army setting to take over Jane Hoop Elementary and Cincinnati and has fallen for Luke and shares their first kiss. Catwoman's grandfather finally talks to her daughter after years of not seen each other since the murdering. Danny and Rebecca decided to visit David and Robert's grave, where Rebecca discovers the symbol of The Final Rush drawn on someone's headstone and begin to learn more about it. Danny gets attacked by Catgirl, Catboy and Luke, until he gets rescued from the return of Alec, who apologies to him and Rebecca about his behavior. After Mayor and Miss Watson's anniversary party is ruined from Catwoman's robots and teammates, the trio escaped to begin their journey. They teleported to Evan's world to begin their mission and search for the First. They went under the poison water to get it out, but the sea creatures attacked them, within Rebecca eventually rescued them and flee out of the water. They than went to Morphin the Power to search for the Crystal Power. But they got attacked by the giant eagle. They calm it down as they took a ride on it to Turbo of Catland to search for the third and final treasure. After getting the third power, but before placing the Crystal Power and the Magic Ball to the Fountain square, however, they were attacked and kidnapped by the badniks and taken to Catwoman's Base. Danny is force to give the Crystal Power and the Magic Ball to Catwoman and arrested them. But Blaze and Martha showed up and rescued them and grab the Magic Ball and the Crystal Power but failed as they dropped the Crystal Power into shattering three pieces and disappears. Rebecca is being tortured by Catgirl when she is rescued by Blaze. While disappearing leaving the Magic Ball, Catgirl throws a knife that stabs and kills Blaze. As they buried him, Danny realizes that their mission continues to find three pieces of the Crystal Power hidden to three places. Meanwhile, Catwoman and her members got their powers from the Magic Ball. This marks Catwoman's new beginning. :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2#Plot Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's friend.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's friend.3 *Joe Marshall as Dr. Caman, Catwoman's husband.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Catgirl's love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife.3 *Jason Foster as Robert Foster, Danny's brother.3 Casting While filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1], Emma Watson had a chance to star in the film playing younger Belle Lamar. Alexa Vega played the younger Catwoman, who she had replaced from ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. Also being cast in the film are Miley Cyrus, and Jonas Brothers members: Joe and Nick. Their brother Kevin starred in the film as younger Catman. JoJo played younger Shego. Cyrus has a small role in the film, while Joe and Nick got a big role to play as the new villains, Catboy and Luke. It marks as the final film for Natasha Richardson, who plays Bella Watson from the previous films. Just two months after filming has began, the actress died from head injuries while skiing. Miranda Richardson replaces Natasha as the role. Luckly, Natasha has not started filming before she died otherwise they would remove the scenes from the film for seeing another actress playing Bella. Miranda did not start filming until April 2009, about a month after Natasha Richardson's death. Also, Andy Griffith and Betty White stars in the film as Alice's grandparents. Rock singer Avril Lavigne stars in the film as Alice's mother. Production Development :Main article: Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two-parts. It was filmed back-to-back from January 16, 2009 to June 25, 2010 with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. Calvin describes the film as a "treasure hunting film" featuring "going on a hunt for treasures". Special Effects Brian Clark states the the serious special effects were used greatful for both parts of The Final Rush. Visual effects department Greg Wilkerson creates a special effect of feet long eagle for the scene where Danny and his friends get attacked by a Giant Eagle in Morphin the Power in Part 1 of The Final Rush. Wilkerson states that he uses CGI to make it look like it moves. The fake Giant Eagle is made from stratch. He and his workers worked for two hours to create a 8 feet long Eagle. Wilkerson also made scenes of Giant Monsters from Evan's World and Turbo of Catland. Director James Calvin says he's not making a monster movie, so he tries to make a different way to talk and move like a monster. He also says that monsters in Turbo of Catland were big and fat, skinny and muscular while the one's in Turbo of Catland were also big but Muscular. Also, the sea monsters under Evan's posion underwater. He did the same thing to the movie like he did since the previous film. CG graphics for both Giant monsters and sea monsters were used. They painted the Monsters eyes red where the sea monsters has green eyes like they painted since the previous film. He also made CG graphics to Blaze, Marth and their child as well since the previous film. The film will be having not one but two different dragons in both parts. Wilkerson has done CG works for making a dragon that it painted red for scene where Miley Cyrus' character gets attacked, and also another dragon where Danny battles was the same thing he have done since The Magic Ball. That dragon is painted pink where Catwoman granted a wish from the Magic Ball. Music Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1'' soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like Best Friends Forever: The Movie. On September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from Best Friends Forever: The Movie by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from fatal car accident.1 Wilson began recording the soundtrack in early July, 2010.1 There are currently no announcement has been confirmed for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2, which sets to release in summer 2011.1 It was revelead that Part 1 is set to release on November 9, 2010.1 Also, Part 2 is currently targeting for a summer 2011 release to convert the July 2011 release of Part 2 of the film with the same name.1 Distribution Marketing The film's production budget is an additional $125 million. Within both parts has the same, gives them both a total of $250 million. The film's first movie picture showing Danny, Rebecca and Alec in Morphin the Power getting one of the three remaining objects that can destroy The Final Rush was released on April 17, 2010 for Part 1.1 On May 7, 2010, a first look of the film previewed in theaters right before [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2] hits theaters.1 The second sneak peek premiered at the 2010 MTV Movie Awards on June 6.1 On June 26 and 27 at 4:00 pm, ABC Family premiered additional scenes for the next two days, while screening the first four films.1 On June 30, 2010, the first trailer for both parts was released,1 and than in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Airbender The Last Airbender].11 On July 3, 2010, the film's teaser poster for both parts was released seening Cincinnati under attack.1 On July 24, at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, Bart Simpson attends to premiere the clip for the film.1 A full length trailer, focusing only for Part 1, was released on September 28, 2010.1 Miley Cyrus debuts Part 1's first 35 second TV Spot during the premiere of a brand new episode of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Oprah_Winfrey_Show The Oprah Winfrey Show], featuring new scenes such as the Kingstons' home shattering being under attacked and the tunnel at Turbo of Catland shattering while Danny, Alec and Rebecca tries to escape.1 On September 29, 2010, three character banners for Part I. Also the following day, a theatrical poster for Part 1 showing the trio in action was released. As of October 6, ten new character posters were released showing Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman, Belle, Catgirl, Catboy and Luke. The first film clip appear on Oprah on October 8, showing Danny and Alec fighting with each other. On October 12, 4 more posters was released showing Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Goldenman, Naudia, Catwoman, Catgirl, Luke and Heather. On October 17, the 1 minute and 31 second TV commercial for The Final Rush: Part 1 debuts on Nickelodeon during the premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly iCarly]. Yahoo! Movies released a featurette for Part 1 on October 29. Yahoo! Movies is approaching to release five movie clips for the film beginning on November 3 to November 7. On November 3, the first clip was released featuring Danny and Alec talking about Danny going on an adventure alone. On November 4, the second shows Alec's birthday becoming a disaster. The third was released the following day on November 5 featuring a battling scene taking place in the air. Two more were released for the next two days such as Danny and Alec fighting each other and Catwoman's grandfather explaining the life of Catwoman of how he survived from being murdered to the trio. Theatrical release On September 10, 2010, test screening for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 was held in Chicago. Director James Calvin, producers Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and writer Brian Clark made their attendance as well as vice chairman of Paramount Pictures, Rob Moore.1 The unfinished film has early gained with positive reviews stating: "dark and scary" and "the most epic Jane Hoop Elementary film". Experessions of other led to an inflence for the movie adopted from a novel, gets in their mind from the book where it takes place to the film and it's long runtime to about 150 minutes. The US world premiere for Part 1 was held in Los Angeles on November 4, 2010, marking it just a week before the film's release of November 12. With the cast invited, and Cyrus and Jonas Broters will attend.1 The UK world premiere for Part 1 was held on November 8, 2010.1 The first part was released worldwide on November 10, 2010 and others followed around the world. Paramount Pictures was originally going to release both parts in 2D and 3D formats, but the staffs check each scene and does not have 3D effects, and one of them did not have been filmed with 3D cameras. Paramount's statement is to cancel the 3D release. Both films are confirmed for a regular converted and IMAX formats upon their November 12, 2010 and July 8, 2011 release dates respectively. However, Part 2 will be released in 3D after all. In October, MPPA confirmed Part 1 of the film a PG-13 rating for "violence, mild sequences and language", marking it the only Hoop film that can accepted this. Home media Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 was released on a single or Extend Edition DVD and Blu Ray combo pack on April 22, 2011 (Australia), April 25, 2011 (United Kingdom) and April 29, 2011 (United States). It will be featuring with 6 minutes of all 8 deleted scenes, bringing its runtime total to 153 minutes. Miley Cyrus announced on her Twitter account that the film will be released on DVD at midnight for a midnight release party. It sold 3,272,836 (unit sales) and within $46,399,903 (sales revenues), and staying on the top chart four weeks before finally beaten by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gnomeo_&_Juliet Gnomeo & Juliet]. As of July 3, 2011, the film sold 7,050,886 in unit sold and $97,192,887 in sales revenues. It was the second top-selling DVD in unit solds of 2011 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1] and top-selling DVD in sales revenues of 2011 so far since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tangled Tangled]. Reaction Critical reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films On November 4, 2010, an early review for Part 1 is postive. Carter Dicky enjoyed the film, even though the film is not officially released yet. He watched the film and states the film: "the most perfect Jane Hoop Elementary film ever made". He also states: "Nothing can compare to this most epic film ever made." The reviews for Part 1 genereally were positive for Part 1, due to the excitement. Rotten Tomatoes reports a healthy estimated 79%, and once again reports reports a grade B, making it the third lowest rating Jane Hoop Elementary film. Also, 80% for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers.1 The Guardian reviewer Charles Murphy wrote a postive review and ranks 3.5/5 stars. He praises on the actor's performances, film background, plot summary and storyline. The Hollywood Reporter's Kyle Richards states "the most perfect Jane Hoop Elementary out of all sixth films so far." Steve Williams praised a postive review stating on the performances of Dakota Fanning is quite outrangous and Miley Cyrus' performances is quite dramatic. Dustin Washington enjoyed the film stating it: "The best movie of 2010 so far, and also the one of the best films in the world." Alison Johnson of UK The Daily Telegraph praised: "This is all a much better franchise than The Twilight Saga and Harry Potter." The Los Angeles Times reporter Angela Lenhoff praised on the performances of Miley Cyrus stating: "Cyrus' character is acting like a spoil little bitch, but Cyrus herself acts so dramatic with her." The Hollywood Reporter Sally Radcliffe praised it positive saying the film "kills it." The Guardian publisher Amanda Bradford gave it a positive rating of 5.5 out of 5 stating: "this is the best film in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise so far." Box office Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 ranked third biggest midnight gross in history earning $25 million behind both [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) Twilight films]: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse Eclipse] ($30 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_New_Moon New Moon] ($26 million), but it, however, was the biggest for the series surprising ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland's'' $21.2 million. But the film officially broke box office with $1.2 million in IMAX surpsing Eclipse's $1 million, but it was broken by following weekend of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1] with $1.4 million. In Noth America, the film grossed $64.2 million on its opening day, ranking it seventh biggest single day gross in history, bringing its opening weekend total to $129.9 million, ranking it the biggest film in the series, surprising ''The Magic Ball'' with $104 million (later broken by its sequel Part 2 with $168.1 million), the sixth biggest in history, second biggest opening of the month behind The Twilight Saga: New Moon ($142.8 million) and sets a new record as the biggest opening of the year beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2] ($128.1 million). Outside North America, the film made a record $195 million on it's opening weekend, marking it fifth biggest overseas opening ever and second biggest to date behind only Turbo of Catland ($222 million), bringing it's a global total of $324.9 million, ranking it 11th and third franchise's best behind Turbo of Catland ($390 million) and Morphin the Power ($329 million). In Australia, the film opened with $19 million, marking the biggest opening in the country and of 2010, and eventually made a total of $97 million, making it the highest-grossing 2010 film in the country, and was also the second highest-grossing film of all-time behind Avatar. In the United Kingdom, it has the biggest three-day opening ever with £16 million (US$16 million), till it was beaten by Deathly Hallows: Part 1. It than became the third highest-grossing 2010 film in the country behind Toy Story 3 and Deathly Hallows - Part 1. Part 1 ended its run on April 14, 2011 with $305,002,850 domestically making it the fourth highest-grossing film domestically of 2010 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2]. With $662,525,979 internationally, brings a worldwide total to $967,528,329, making it the third highest-grossing film of 2010 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_in_Wonderland_(2010_film) Alice in Wonderland], the 16th highest-grossing film of all-time and set a new record as highest-grossing Hoop film in the series until summer 2011 when it was beaten by Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2. Domestically, it was the third highest-grossing film in the Hoop film series, ''The First'' and Turbo of Catland. The film was also the highest-grossing 2D film of the year worldwide, but fell short to Iron Man 2 domestically. Accolades Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 was nominated at the 2011 Kids Choice Awards for four categories: "Favorite Movie", "Favorite Movie Actor", "Favorite Actress" and "Favorite Butt-Kicker". The film only won the award for "Favorite Butt-Kicker". It became the first film in the franchise to win the Blimp since Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape in 2002. The film won the 37th People's Choice Awards for "Favorite Movie", becoming the first film in the franchise to do so. The film won four out of eight Teen Choice Awards at the 2011 Teen Choice Awards including "Chemistry", "Hissy Fit", "Breakout Male" and "Breakout Female". The film did not win any awards at the 2011 MTV Movie Awards. See also References # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I - Release Dates. Retreived October 12, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. # ^ a b Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN!. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 January 2010. # ^ a b Final Jane Hoop Elementary Movie in 3D?. Wiki News. Retrieved 11 March 2010. # ^ TFR: Part 1 PG-13 #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. #^ Dan Wilson returning in Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Wiki News/Kim Dawson, Jane Hoop Elementary longtime score writer, dies. Wiki News. Retrieved January 24, 2010. #^ "Helen McCrory: The Importance of Being Sexy". 23 April 2009. Retrieved on 26 April 2009. #^ Bill Nighy to star in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie suffers a minor 'Head Injury'. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie Released From the Hospital. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary' franchise is over. Wiki News. Retrieved June 25, 2010. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. #^ Nick Jonas rumored to play Catboy in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrievede on 12 July 2009. #^ Diana Ross rumored to play Lilly in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Bill Cosby rumored to play Lou in Jane Hoop Elemnetary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Thandie Newton rumored to play Janet in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. #^ Miley Cyrus rumored to play Jane in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. Retrieved on 12 July 2009. # ^ Alexa Vega, Jojo, Christopher Massey, Joe Jonas and Emma Watson appearing in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush as young Catwoman Wiki News. Retrieved October 30, 2009. #^ a b c Warner Bros. (23 March 2007). Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise. Press release. Retrieved on 23 March 2007. #^ Dan Wilson began recording 'Final Rush: Part I' Soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2010. #^ a b c Helen O'Hara (April 2009). "Hallowed Ground". Empire: p. 100-104. #^ Olly Richards (14 January 2008). "About Those Harry Potter Rumours". Empire. Retrieved on 14 February 2008. #^ "Harry Potter continues his magic at Leavesden". Panalux. January 2009. p. 1. Retrieved on 14 February 2009. #^ "Deathly Hallows to Be Shot Using "Loads of Hand-Held Cameras," Tom Felton Talks Sectumsempra in Half-Blood Prince". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-03-31. Retrieved on 2009-03-31. # ^ a b First Picture of Final Jane Hoop Elementary Released. Wiki News. Retrieved 7 March 2010. # ^ a b "Official Release Dates". Retrieved on 25 November 2007. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Teaser Trailer Hits Theaters Before Iron Man 2. Wiki News. Retrieved April 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Video Game Split Into Two-Parts. Wiki News. Retrieved May 13, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film premieres trailer at MTV Movie Awards. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Footage out June 29. Wiki News. Retrieved June 17, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' Teaser Trailer in front of 'The Last Airbender'. Wiki News. Retrieved June 17, 2010. # ^ The Final Rush First Look Premieres on ABC from June 26th and 27th. Wiki News. Retrieved June 26, 2010. # ^ Miley Cyrus at the Comic-Con for new Jane Hoop Elementary 6 Clips. # ^ Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin will not attend Comic-Con. # ^ Wiki News/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' trailer coming this September. Wiki News. Retrieved September 15, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 Trailer due September 28. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementatry: The Final Rush stars to appear on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Miley Cyrus to release First TV Commercial for 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I Banners. Wiki News. Retrieved September 30, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/First 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' movie clip to appear on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved October 7, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New Jane Hoop Elementary Posters - Complete the Journey. Wiki News. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/10 New Banners for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Debuts. Wiki News. Retreived October 6, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Nick and Joe Jonas to appear on Oprah; Kevin will not appaer to talk about 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I'. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush US Premiere to Held November 4. Wiki News. Retrieved September 18, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved November 4, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 1 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. #^ "'Potter' conjures $24M at midnight showings". Associated Press. MSNBC. 19 November 2010. Retrieved 24 January 2011. #^ Gray, Brandon (19 November 2010). "Weekend Briefing: 'Harry Potter' Has Hallowed Midnight Launch". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 24 January 2011. #^ "Harry Potter Posts Big Opening Night Numbers". Celebrity-Gossip.net. 19 November 2010. Retrieved 19 November 2010. #^ "Weekend Report: Harry Makes History". Box Office Mojo. 18 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ Opening Day. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 28 January 2011 #^ 1link #^ "TOP SINGLE DAY GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 20 November 2010. #^ Top November Opening Weekend at the Box Office. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 21 November 2010. #^ Biggest Opening Weekends at the Box Office. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 21 November 2010. #^ "2010 Opening Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. #^ "November 26–28, 2010 Weekend". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. #^ "Harry Potter film breaks box office records". Mirror News. 23 November 2010. Retrieved 2 December 2010. #^ "UK Highest Grossing Movies". 25th Frame. Retrieved 21 December 2010. #^ "United Kingdom and Ireland and Malta Yearly Box Office". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 11 December 2010. #^ "Overseas Total: All Time Openings". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. #^ Worldwide Openings Box Office Mojo Retrieved 28 January 2011 #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow Part 1 (2010)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ "Overseas Total Yearly Box Office". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ "2010 Domestic Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ "2010 Worldwide Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. #^ "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 24 January 2011. #^ ""Harry Potter" zaubert an den Kinokassen – media control". Media-control.de. 18 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ ASIN B001UV4XHY, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 (2010) (15 August 2011) #^ M. Ricks, Hanako (23 January 2011). "Details Released for "Deathly Hallows – Part 1" DVD Release". Hollywood News. Retrieved 24 January 2011. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 1 DVD". British Board of Film Classification. Retrieved 24 January 2011. #^ Bierly, Mandi (1 March 2011). "'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows—Part 1' Blu-ray promo". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 12 March 2011. #^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I – DVD Sales". The Numbers. Retrieved 18 July 2012. #^ a b "Nominees for the 83rd Academy Awards". Oscars.org. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ "Orange British Academy Film Awards in 2011 – Longlist". British Academy Film Awards. Retrieved 23 January 2011. #^ Kendal, Richard (6 January 2011). "2011 Film Awards Nominees". British Academy Film Awards. Retrieved 23 January 2011. #^ "2011 Britannia Awards – John Lasseter & David Yates". 28 June 2011. Retrieved 14 December 2011. "John Lasseter and David Yates are master creators of joy and imagination . . . Mr. Yates' contribution to the final four parts of the 'Harry Potter' franchise . . . delighted to honor these remarkable filmmakers with this year's Britannia Award." #^ "Inception tops Saturn Awards noms". Variety. 23 February 2011. Retrieved 23 February 2011. #^ Renovation – Hugo Awards #^ "2010 Nominations 15 ANNUAL SATELLITE AWARDS" (Press release). International Press Academy. 1 December 2010. Retrieved 6 December 2010.link #^ Stone, Sasha (5 December 2010). "Fincher, The Social Network Wins DC Critics". AwardsDaily. Retrieved 6 December 2010. #^ Adams, Ryan (5 January 2011). "Art Directors Guild nominees". Awards Daily. Retrieved 23 January 2011. #^ "Golden Reel Awards: Best Sound Editing: Music in a Feature Film". Motion Picture Sound Editors. 20 February 2011. Retrieved 23 January 2011. #^ "Golden Reel Awards: Best Sound Editing: Dialogue and ADR in a Feature Film". Motion Picture Sound Editors. 20 February 2011. Retrieved 23 January 2011. #^ Stone, Sasha (12 December 2010). "The Houston Area Film Critics Nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 12 December 2010. #^ Adams, Ryan (13 December 2010). "San Diego Critics nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved January 2011. #^ "2010 PHOENIX FILM CRITICS SOCIETY AWARDS NOMINATIONS". Phoenix Film Critics Society. 14 December 2010. Retrieved 23 January 2011.link #^ "Inception Tops Visual Effects Society Award". Cinefundas.com. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ "2010 Awards". Broadcast Film Critics Association. 14 January 2011. Retrieved 23 January 2011. #^ Adams, Ryan (12 December 2010). "St. Louis Film Critics Assn. Nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 23 January 2011. #^ Adams, Ryan (16 December 2010). "The Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 23 January 2011. #^ "IFMCA: Desplat, Hallows Pt. 1". Filmmusiccritics.org. Retrieved 15 August 2011. #^ http://67.59.172.92/article/Local_News/Local_News/2011_Kids_Choice_Awards_Nominees_Announced/74596 #^ "Kick-Ass leads Empire Award Nominations". Comicbookmovie.com. 25 February 2011. Retrieved 25 May 2011. External links *Official Website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' at Allmovie Category:2010 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Time Travel Films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:IMAX films Category:2010s superhero films